smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Defying The Gods/Part 3
Apollo: What the…. A big rainbow wave of energy blows Apollo away towards a mountain and makes him crash through it. Glovey gets up and lifts his hat to see better. The Enchanted Smurf has arrived once again to save the day. Apollo: Where did the coward go? And who are you? Glovey points at Apollo and fires his star beam. Apollo gets hit with many stars and appears tired already. Apollo: Grrr! It’s still you. Perhaps I underestimated you son of Sol-El. This isn’t over. My brother is imprisoned. Once I release him, we will both go after the Earth and destroy the primitive Smurfs. Don’t bother going after us. Doing so is only a death wish! Apollo throws his spear up in the air as it turns into a board and he is seen surfing space at a very fast rate. Glovey performs his spin and turns into a tornado as he heads after Apollo. Apollo appears to crash land on the ground, yet he was standing calmly. The crash makes a big rush of air sends all the Sunwalker guards flying all over the area. A female Sunwalker is seen with her board heading straight at him, but Apollo acts quick and grabs her by her hair and spins her around as she flies in pain crashing with the rest of the soldiers. Apollo: Nice board… Apollo breaks the board to humiliate the tired soldiers. Glovey is seen as a tornado coming behind Apollo as he brings him with him through the tornado, spinning and spinning until Apollo breaks free and claps his hands, causing a wind that blows away the tornado revealing Glovey again. Apollo turns around and sees a giant cell, which he throws his spear at, causing it to break and releasing his counterpart. Apollo: You are too late Smurf. Now you and you’re planet are finished. I shall take your Smurf essence and use it on myself and Ra. Perhaps, we won’t even need to work for those fools in Belial any longer. The counterpart who was referred to as Ra comes out walking calmly with all angry. Ra: About time Apollo! I thought I wasn’t going to survive without the Sun’s light. I could’ve had a meltdown in there! Apollo: Follow me Ra! There are primitive life forms that need to be extinguished! Both aliens hold hands as they turn into a big ball of light and eventually a meteor that heads towards the Earth. Glovey follows it as he just throws himself into space and hopes to fall wherever the meteor is heading. Glovey: Oh Smurfah Whooo! The meteor crashes down in a forest and Glovey later follows. Glovey gets up with his tail on fire as he runs around trying to put his tail out. He sees a puddle and sits on it as the water puts out the fire on his tail. He turns around and sees the big rock crack. He sees the aliens jump out and freaks out automatically. Apollo and Ra walk out and stare at the sky and trees. Apollo: So this is Earth. Such a strange planet with strange creatures… Ra: I sense the Smurfs are the inhabitants of this planet then… Apollo: In other words, more lower life forms that can be destroyed, after we’ve had our fun with the son of Sol-El of course. Glovey runs away into the woods as he begins to get fired at by flames coming from Ra as Apollo punches trees making them fall. Glovey keeps running until he realizes where he is running. Glovey: Oh no… I’m close to the village… Glovey stops to turn around and sees that the aliens are gone. He gives a sigh of relief. He turns his head slowly forward and sees both alien’s faces right in front of him. Glovey uses his star pointer at them, which makes them get sent flying to a swampy marsh. They get up and both on Glovey. Ra pulls Glovey’s hair while Apollo pulls onto his legs and crushes them. Glovey quickly struggles and does his tornado spin to free himself and get his opponents to fly off near a cave. They get up and push Glovey inside the cave. He is now at a dead end. Apollo: Not so Smooth now huh?! Ra: To think you wanted him in our ranks! A Smooth Criminal like you! Bwa ha ha! Both aliens begin to get weak as they try to get closer to Glovey. Glovey gets confused first, then actually recalls what Zowfee said about Sunwalkers needing the Sun’s rays and not being able to stay on the Earth’s atmosphere for more than five minutes. They both realize that they need to retreat and slowly make way for the exit. Glovey throws his fedora at the wall. The hat goes through the walls as it breaks everything, causing the entrance to get sealed in by rocks. Ra: Apollo! You fool! He deceived us! The aliens appear to go on their knees. Ra pulls out some device from his armor. He begins to speak to it. Ra: Calling Helios! There’s been a change of plans boss! Apollo: Boss! It’s time to come and destroy the Earth! There’s a new source of energy here. The aliens flesh appears to be peeling off turning into magma each time they struggle to speak. Ra: The Smurf’s essence……. Apollo: Our time is done boss… The aliens turn off their device as they melt completely turning into lava which begins to rise. Glovey breaks the exit and covers it again with more rocks by using his star shooter again. The mountain turns into a volcano as lava shoots straight up for a while until it finally stops. Glovey sighs and feels relieved as he lets himself fall on the ground. He pulls out the Sun Capsule from his pocket and looks at it. Glovey: Looks like a war is going to break out here as well… I know it can be prevented… Glovey spins fast, but then stops and stars fly out from him. He appears to be wearing his Sunwalker armor again. His capsule begins to blink rapidly and the armor disappears. Glovey: Why did I have to run out of magic right now?... Well, at least the capsule can hold on to my armor. I still need to try and figure out how it works though… Glovey returns to the village very late. The village appears very quiet. It is assumed that everyone is asleep. He enters Papa Smurf’s lab and sees Smurfette and Papa Smurf sleeping in chairs. Glovey picks up Smurfette and carries her to her house and lays her on her bed. He can’t help at to smile when he sees her beauty, even when asleep. Glovey: She looks so beautiful while she sleeps calmly. I really have to fix everything if I ever want to see that face again. Glovey wished that he could have woken her up and tell her he loved her over and over again. He thought that would only lower his spirit to keep going further, making him feel as if it would be the last time he would see her again. Glovey exits quietly her house as he closes the door. The whole Smurf village appears empty. Glovey notices Hefty’s house since it is the only one with lights on. Glovey decides to head over there. Hefty: So, you finally decided to take my advice on working out eh? Hefty stops talking and makes his eyes wide. Hefty: Glovey Smurf?! What happened to you?! You scared everyone, especially Smurfette! Glovey: I’ve never used any of these things before. Come to think of it, I don’t recall ever working out… Hefty: Yet, you’re still pretty calm about what happened. Glovey: I’m sorry… I tried to avoid the subject but… Glovey tells Hefty Smurf about everything that had occurred. Hefty listens as he continues to lift his dumbbells. Hefty: So you were once a human. But you actually belonged to a race of aliens, along with Wild Smurf. And, you really were meant to be a Smurf the whole time, even though you feel more human. Glovey: Like a hybrid. Hefty: And these aliens want to come and attack us because you defeated two of their men. Glovey: Basically. The good thing is that they don’t know where the village is. And I can’t do this alone Hefty. Hefty: Smurf no more, Glovey. I’m in. We can gather strong Smurfs to come and help us in this situation. Glovey: That’s a good idea, Hefty. We’re still going need a bigger army though. And I may know an army that may help. Hefty: You’re not Smurfing about… Glovey: Oh yes I am… He and his gargoyles may be our only shot. Hefty: I don’t find this very Smurfy Glovey, but I still trust you. It was hard for many of us to finally accept you, and now doing something crazy like this… Glovey: It will be our secret. Both Smurfs shake hands and run out to the village to gather Smurfs to help fight. They continue to talk as they walk. Hefty: I understand why you went out there though. You had to protect Smurfette huh… Glovey: Yes. Of course! I can never allow anyone to hurt or take away Smurfette from me. I love her. Hefty: I know. We all love her. But you know… Glovey: Oh… I’m so sorry… Hefty: Don’t be. There’s nothing to be sorry about. Not to offend you, but… I don’t get it. You’re not the smartest. You’re not the strongest. You’re basically not what all of us Smurfs are... Yet, she fell in love with you. What I want to know is… why? Glovey stays silent as he looks down. Hefty: I remember before you Smurfed to the village. I know we had something… I just know it. I was usually the Smurf who was there for her. I was the one who would Smurf her off her feet before you ever did. Glovey remains silent as he listens to Hefty speak. Hefty: Maybe I was wrong about you. You seem like a nice Smurf. Besides having a full head of hair, you have a good heart. You kind of remind me of an innocent child, the human kind too. Glovey: When I was younger, my dad told me that if somebody asked why, to tell them that it was just human nature. Dad… Hefty: You miss your father huh… Glovey: Yes. Hefty: I don’t see why you don’t tell Papa Smurf to let you visit him. Glovey: He died a long time ago. Hefty: I’m sorry, Glovey. I didn’t know. Glovey: That’s okay. Hefty: He sure did a good job at raising a real Smurf. Both Smurfs arrive at Tuffy’s house. They knock on the door and they are seen speaking to him. He nods and exits house with them, yawning and stretching his arms wide. Out in outer space, a red planet is seen. The aliens that hover around it are described as the corrupted Sunwalkers by Zowfee. This is the fireball planet known as Belial. A large fortress is seen with a control room. In it is a fat naked corrupted Sunwalker. He wears a device on his eye and a cape. This is the villain described as Helios. Behind him are cells with trapped Sunwalkers. They appear to be frozen. Helios: Calling the Belial Trio! Prepare for the invasion of the Earth! Destroy the life forms called the Smurfs. He begins to laugh maniacally and rubs his hands together as he plots his evil scheme. Helios: Hmm…. This Smurf essence will definitely make my empire the most fearsome. I can finally take down Sol-El and take the throne as mine. Soon, all will tremble upon me…. Soon… As he turns around, the shadows of three figures approach him. Helios: Excellent! Well don’t just stand there! Come on! Move it! All four aliens fly out into outer space and are seen heading straight towards where the Earth is. They stop when they can see the Earth in front of them. Helios: Freyr, I want you to go first. Signal us after you find the Smurfs. This shouldn’t be a problem for you since you are far superior than those fools Apollo and Ra combined. The one called Freyr appears to resemble Apollo and Ra, only with a device in his eye and a cape as well. Freyr: Affirmative boss! The alien flies down to the Earth and uses his device to locate Smurf essence. His device locates the whole Smurf village and he catches a glimpse of Glovey. He lands down and sees Glovey. Glovey turns around and sees the alien resembling Ra and Apollo. Glovey: No… Freyr: Interesting. You’re the one who gave those fools trouble and had them destroyed. According to my calculations, you are way too weak to do any harm… I’m impressed Smurf. Glovey: Wait! If you’re here to fight, perhaps let it be a challenge. I will fight you on the day time. You know… when the sun is out… Freyr: Why shouldn’t I destroy you now? Glovey: Well, the Sun is out in the morning. You could have a greater chance… Freyr: Hmm… very well. If that’s how you wish to die then let it be that way. Don't forget! You die first at my hands! The alien flies away into the night sky as Glovey sighs and wipes his forehead. Glovey: Hopefully we stand a chance on day time. I guess he doesn’t know about the five minute rule either. I hope Hefty isn’t running into any trouble as well. Maybe I can find a shooting star somewhere… Glovey runs into the wilderness watching the skies for a shooting star. He sees one and makes his wish to get his super powers again. He catches up to Hefty. Hefty: Glovey, I got some help already. Glovey: Okay. Now we just have to go down into the imp’s castle. I’m sure he is still there even though he was banished from the forest. Glovey and Hefty run to get to the castle. They see it and it is sorrounded by flying Gargoyles. Glovey holds Hefty’s hand and he performs his tornado spin to crash inside the tower, where Avarice is seen sitting in his throne. Avarice: What now?! I didn’t do anything! Look, we were just leaving! Glovey: Hold it. We need your help… Avarice: You’re joking right?... You’re not joking… Ha! You need my help! Why the “Smurf” should I help you?! Glovey: We could work something out. Hefty: Forget it Glovey. He’s never going to help us. Glovey: Keep the faith, Hefty. If you and your men help us, you don’t have to leave the forest. What do you say? The imp begins to think real hard, then he responds by shaking Glovey’s hand. Glovey: Meet us in the forest when the sun comes out. Glovey and Hefty run out to the forest to locate the Smurfs who volunteered to fight in secret. The galactic mobsters are all floating in the air near the Smurfs’ forest, waiting for the Sun to rise. The one called Freyr uses his device to locate any more life forms who may be trying to escape. He catches a glimpse of Glovey running out into a field with more Smurfs. Freyr: Hmph! I knew it couldn’t be true. This so called Smurf is nothing but a coward. He is already trying to escape. His level is so weak. I still wonder how those two fools were defeated by this scrawny freak. Wait… his power level appears different this time. This thing is broken already. I know he is weak. He taps on his device again and responds by making his eyes wide. Freyr: What the?! His power just went up! And it’s still going! Grr! My device is malfunctioning! Mithras: Freyr, try catching my level! The alien faces his partner to read her energy. She appears to be like him only with brown hair and is a female corrupted Sunwalker. Freyr: It works fine when I see your energy. It must be broken… We shouldn’t worry. We are gods compared to the life forms here. The alien they call Tonatiuh begins to growl as he appears anxious to go and fight. He wears armor similar to the Sunwalkers, only it appears to be corrupted due to the colors it has. His helmet also has noticeably large horns attached to it. He didn’t appear to be educated and behaved very primitive. Freyr: Control yourself you fool! You will get your chance to spill all the guts you want. You have been awfully quiet boss. Is something on your mind? Helios appears to be staring at the Smurf village using his device to read the energy levels. Freyr: Sir? Helios: Hmmm… Interesting… There is another powerful energy level coming from that outpost. We see a zoom-in of what Helios is watching. He appears to be staring at Baby Smurf, Angelo, and Smurfette. Helios: It is unknown to me but, the infant Smurf life forms appear to have great power coming from them. Mithras, when the sun comes out, I want you to fetch me the infants and destroy the mother figure to prevent anything from spoiling this. Those two may have strength that we could use. If neither possesses the power, then we destroy them too. Mithras: Yes sir! Back where Glovey and Hefty are standing, the Smurfs who Hefty brought come out from the trees. They are Tuffy, Jokey, Grouchy, Claire, Aviator, and Wild. Jokey appears with his many explosive surprise boxes. Claire pulls out two swords on her hands. Tuffy tightens his belt and smiles. Aviator gives out a shout and Grouchy crosses his arms with a scowl. Aviator: Yee-haw! Grouchy: Whatever… Hefty: Listen up Smurfs! We’re not going to be out there alone. We have to always watch our backs! These un-Smurfy visitors don’t want to give us a hug! They are here to hurt our lifestyle! Let’s show them how we Smurfs do things around here! Jokey: Are they in for a surprise! Huck-yuk-yuk! Hefty turns around and sees the rising sun and the aliens are all flying them on one side. On the other, we see the gargoyles flying while one of them carries Avarice. Hefty: They’re here Glovey… Glovey: I see them… When the galactic villains arrive, surprisingly Freyr comes out to approach the Smurfs. Freyr: Do you primitives really think that you can beat us? Glovey remains standing as he gets approached by Freyr. Freyr: I’ll give you and your Smurfs live if we make a proposition. Kneel before me and I promise to not destroy everyone so hastily, unless you think you really can take me on. Glovey: Shamone! Glovey tries to mock the alien by doing poses, only to be pushed by a head-butt attack from Freyr. Glovey quickly gains control and spins back to where he was standing to fight Freyr. The alien begins to shoot fireballs out of his fingers, which Glovey dodges by spinning and performing his lean pose. Both Glovey and Freyr fly towards each other and start hitting and dodging each others attacks. They both fly back. Glovey performs his star kick which sends stars flying at Freyr which cause great damage. Frey shoots out a big beam from the palm of his hand that goes through Glovey’s stars and turns them to dust. He shoots it again but straight at Glovey. Glovey counters it when he fires a rainbow beam, whixch also comes out from the palm of both his hands. Both beams disappear after clashing onto each other. Glovey: Hmm… it’s that new move again. Cool. Glovey and Freyr both clash into each other trying to force one another to the ground. Glovey holds onto Freyr tight and performs his tornado spin, making them go out of control into the ground. Freyr quickly pushes Glovey with great force and stands tall as Glovey rolls down a hill. Glovey gets up and fixes his hat and spins his way back to face the alien. Freyr: We appear evenly matched. Glovey: If you’re even calling this fight even… Freyr: I am not going get defeated by the offspring of Sol-El! His clan is very weak! Behold the power of Belial is more superior! The villain begins to close his eyes and concentrate as he summons a big dark beam out from his hands. Glovey counters it using his rainbow beam, making a flash occur in the area. The female alien reffered as Mithras appears to be heading straight to where the Smurf babies are. Smurfette notices the threat and acts fast. Mithras: Helios was right. I definitely sense power coming from the brats. I must fetch them in hopes of recruting a new powerful team with their essence. Smurfette runs and pushes Mithras. She quickly picks up the babies as she runs away. Smurfette: Oh boo hoo! What is going on! First my Glovey is missing and now this! I am not going to let no creep try and steal my little Smurf angels from me. Mithras: Why that good no.... You will pay for that. Glovey turns around and sees Smurfette in danger from afar. Glovey: No! Freyr punches Glovey in the gut and pulls him by the hair. Freyr: You’re fighting me right now. You should worry about yourself, not her. Smurfette is seen running while Mithras flies on top of her shooting dark beams at Smurfette who is trying her best to avoid being hit. The Smurflings appear and they start throwing rocks and mud at the alien. Nat: Take that you meanie! Nobody messes with any of our Hickory Nuts! Mithras: You brats want to end your lives so badly huh! Sassette throws a rock at her device causing it to break and fall apart to the ground. Mithras: Now you’ve done it brat! Mithras lands herself to the ground and begins to glow and releases what appears to be a laser spear. Glovey: You stay away from her! Smurf to [[Defying The Gods/Part 4|'Part 4']] Category:Defying The Gods chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes